Moving In
by ErinM
Summary: McGonagall at Hogwarts, in reverse. Prompt: Your mission is to write a piece of fiction that contains a minimum of two individual scenes. Simple enough, but here's the catch: they must appear in reverse chronological order.


**Title**: Moving In  
**Author**: erinm_4600  
**Characters, Pairing**: McGonagall, Dumbledore  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: McGonagall at Hogwarts, in reverse  
**Warning**: post-_HB-P_. Written for hogwarts_elite's Hogsmeade, Term 11(?). Prompt was: FICTION CONTEST #1 - Working backwards. Your mission is to write a piece of fiction that contains a minimum of two individual scenes. Simple enough, but here's the catch: they must appear in reverse chronological order. Each scene must take place at an earlier time than the one before it.  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belongs to JK Rowling and their respective actors.  
**Originally posted**: August 16, 2006

**June 1997**

Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway of the Hogwarts Headmaster's office and looked in pensively. Her head was screaming to go in and get to work, but the rest of her body didn't agree. To enter the room made everything real; permanent. Closing her eyes, Minerva took a deep breath, held it a moment and then let it out, opening her eyes again.

The office had been cleared of all Dumbledore's personal effects by the house elves, under McGonagall's orders. She insisted that the items be sent to Dumbledore's quarters, and that they stay there. She refused to move into his room and, besides, everything in her room had its place.

As she moved into the office, she noticed the items on the various bookcase shelves, the various instruments on the table in the center of the room (most for astronomy), and the Pensieve basin in the corner. This had been one of the harder decisions she had to make in the recent days. Send it away, or leave it. In the end, wrong as it may be, she had decided it stayed.

Albus would not approve of her looking into his memories, but she was not ready for this new position. It wasn't as if he'd simply retired and she could call him at any time when a question popped up. Much as she didn't want to invade his privacy, she needed to know what had been going on, what he had been thinking. Not only to keep the school and students safe, but to keep Harry Potter safe.

Minerva had begged Albus to not take on this 'mission' alone. Ironically, not three weeks ago, they had been standing in this very room, arguing about what would happen in case of the worst.

**May 1997  
**  
"This is getting out of hand, Albus," Minerva said, angrily. Dumbledore just looked at her, almost amused at her anger.

"Everything will be fine, Minerva. Everything is falling into place and we will succeed." Minerva huffed at him and stepped forward.

"Albus, once again, you are using that boy as bait. I know that your intentions are pure, but I am really beginning to question your sanity!" Albus placed a hand on her arm and led her toward the steps near his desk. Sitting down, he sighed.

"Minerva, we are so close. We will be able to stop Voldemort, once and for all. Harry is the key, and I have every confidence in him."

"HE'S A BOY, Albus. He should be worrying about passing his classes or playing Quidditch. The fate of the Wizarding world should NOT be put on his shoulders." She was ready to hit him, and he knew it.

"I'm afraid that's fifteen years too late, Minerva." Albus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His head was far too full of everything that had happened of late. He made room for one more memory: a reminder to visit his Pensieve.

Minerva moved over to Albus, who was still sitting on the step, and kneeled so that she was at eye-level with him. Taking his hands, she said softly,

"If something should go wrong... I am not ready to lead this school. And I am most definitely NOT ready for you to not be here." Albus gave her a soft smile and lifted his good hand. He quickly kissed her hand and then pushed himself up for the floor.

"Whether you like it or not, Minerva... one day, I will be gone. This school and these students WILL be your responsibility. And you will be the most wonderful Headmaster this school has ever seen." That said, he turned and moved to the basin in the corner of the room. Minerva moved herself down to the step with a sigh and stared at the floor.

**October 31, 1994  
**  
Minerva watched as the flames from the Goblet of Fire shot out the third name.

"...Cedric Diggory," she heard Albus exclaim. The whole of Hogwarts began cheering, Hufflepuffs being the loudest. She blinked a few times as she watched the Goblet of Fire. Didn't Crouch say that the flames would die out after the third name was chosen? A moment later, the flames built up and changed color. Thankfully, judging by the expressions of the others in the room, she wasn't going crazy.

"Harry Potter..." she heard Dumbledore say. She wanted to laugh out loud at such a ridiculous thought. A moment later, the feeling of being stampeded by a hundred hippogriffs hit her as she realized that Albus had, in fact, just read Harry's name out loud. And that name had just come from the Goblet of Fire.

_But, he's not old enough! Would he really have tried to enter himself? After everything that happened last year? Or the year before? There's no way he could enter himself..._ Minerva's inner soundtrack shut off when she saw the look on Harry's face. It was obvious that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. He looked ready to turn and run straight out of the Great Hall.

This would not end well.

**September 1956  
**  
Minerva stepped off the train and onto the platform in Hogsmeade and found Albus Dumbledore standing next to one of the benches.

"Professor," she said quickly, as she was surprised to see him there to greet her.

"Actually, it's Headmaster now," he said with a smile. Minerva's expression turned to one of deep embarrassment, then surprise, as Dumbledore seemed to be entertained by the whole thing. He lightly took her arm and led her to the end of the platform, where a carriage was waiting. Minerva looked back to where the luggage was being offloaded to see Rubeus Hagrid picking up her trunk.

Albus opened the door and offered her his hand as she stepped up and in. As she sat on the red cushion, she looked at Albus, who was still standing outside the carriage.

"Are you ready for this next great adventure, Minerva?" She wanted to say 'not really,' but the twinkle in his eye made her curious. With a heavy sigh, she replied,

"Ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
